This invention concerns a floor outlet for controlling air flow and essentially consisting of a cylindrical casing which can be placed into an opening in the floor, and of a circular plate which fully covers the casing and has been provided with outlet openings. Under the plate there is located a vertically adjustable disk by means of which, depending on its position, cross sections of the outlet openings can be completely closed or opened.